Two O'Clock
by superwhomerlin2000
Summary: yes, this is superwholock, It's T because of some swearing. John, Sherlock, and Dean are in it. Sam and Dean find a mysterious note in the impala and decide to check it out, when a strange man in a bowtie rescues them and takes them to 221 B baker street no on could have predicted the adventures that unfold. Please read, WAY better than it sounds.Temporary hiatus.
1. prolouge

**rated T because Winchesters, also I'm paranoid. This is the first fic I have posted on the sight, I don't really have any idea what I'm doing :) Fair warning, I DO NOT fangirl over Sherlock, though I do for Supernatural and Doctor Who so if the characterization is a bit off, I'm sorry, really I am. Also, shout out to my best friend who has been mercilessly forced to read and help me with my fics, I owe you SO much. Also like it says on my profile I am absolutely terrible with the whole motivation thing sooo, yeah, updates may take a while.**

prologue

The strange man in the tweed jacket sighed, smiling slightly as he watched his two dear friends eating in the diner. He thought of the adventures and pain ahead, staring down at the note in his hand. He could barely force himself to do it, but he had no choice. He pulled out a strange metal device and pressed a button, the tip glowed green and a strange whirring filled the night. He opened the door of the black '67 Chevy impala and slipped the note inside. He turned away with a small sigh and a faint smile. Moments later, the strange man in the stranger bow tie was gone, the only sign he had ever been there was the small white paper in the sleek black car. Such an innocent object to start such an extraordinary adventure.

**yes I know it's short, the chapters will probably stay that way for a while, sorry**


	2. Winchesters

**so, I have a few already written and I wanted to post more :) as soon as I run out though updates will probably take forever. If you spot the reference you get one of Crowley's muffins, on second thought, lets stick with figurative cookies. now, ****_on with the story_**

"Dean, why are we here?" Sam asked as the brothers sat in the impala, unfortunately for them there were no cheep motels in the small mountain town. "there are no demonic omens, no weird deaths or suspicious disappearances, nothing" Dean glanced at his giant of a brother, and wordlessly tossed him a slip of paper. Sam unfolded the torn sheet, written in an unfamiliar scrawl were the words

2:00, Hendersonville, NC, Tuesday the 17th, 2007

be there

~D

"oh, come on man. you're seriously gonna do this, its stupid, anything could have left this for us!" Sam cried exasperated, hours of driving for this?! "No, The impala is a demon free zone, and what could have left that except a demon or someone who needed our help?" replied his brother, already settled for the night. It was easier for him, Dean may have been tall, but he was nothing compared to Sam. "If they needed us why didn't they just call?" "Dude, you trashed the old phones, remember?" Dean glared, still irritated. Sam sighed and leaned back, okay, that was his fault. "how did they know where to find us, and how'd it get in the car." Dean ignored him. Oh well, Sam sighed, resigned to another uncomfortable night in the impala, joy.

**Can't wait to hear what you guys think :)**


	3. Sherlock

**yay, more :) hope you like it**

"Bored!" Shouted Sherlock. John sighed "well, I'm sorry you're bored, but we don't have a case right now , so we'll just have to make do." Dr. John Watson glanced up from his computer, where he was currently blogging about their latest case, to Sherlock, who lay on the sofa, one hand trailing on the floor, the other flung above his head. Suddenly Sherlock's phone buzzed. He was up in an instant, pulling his coat of the stand. "Come on John, we have a case" John looked up from his cup of tea "How could you possibly known that, you haven't even looked." Sherlock glanced at the phone, "Its Lestrade, see, case." John sighed "all right, lets go." He stood, setting down the tea and closing the laptop. He grabbed his coat and followed Sherlock out the door.


	4. The TARDIS

**lucky you, two updates in one day, less than an hour apart, yea I have absolutely no self control, enjoy :)**

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS controle panel pulling levers, flicking switches, and pressing seemingly random buttons. Amy and Rory looked on with slightly bemused expresions. "So Doctor, where are we off to this time?" asked Amy, "How to you feel about the Swiss Alps?" the Doctor grinned, looking up from across the console, half bent over the controls. Amy smiled, reminded suddenly of an overeager puppy. She skipped up to the console, tugging Rory along behind her, red hair flying. "Switzerland, nice" she grinned. The Doctor yanked down a lever, beaming, the green light of the console giving his bright eyes a manic glint, and launched the TARDIS into flight.


	5. two o'clock

"Okay, we're here, Hendersonville, it's 2:00, what now?" Sam asked. "well I don't know, wait for someone to spontaniously combust?" Dean snapped sarcastically. They were both decidedly grumpy after a long and uncomfotable night. Sam frowned and leaned back. "well,I'm hungry" Dean grumbled, he pointed to a small bakery called McFarlan across the street, "maby they have some pie." He opened the door and slid out, Sam got out on his side and streched. They began walking over to the bakery. Sam frowned, "Does something fell off to you?" he asked. "Now that you mention it" muttered Dean, hand reflexively going to Ruby's knife. Dean and Sam looked around worriedly, tense and on edge. Something caught Sam's eye, "Dean" he beckoned for his older brother to follow. They turned the corner and their stomachs dropped, because written before them in bloody red was the one word,

**_Croatoan _**


	6. The case

John and Sherlock slipped out of the taxi and walked toward the tall greying man. Sherlock walked past him with a muttered "Detective inspector", befor hurrying off to investigate. John sighed "So why did you call us in?" he asked, "Well, this is a tricky one, it seems, well, it apears" Lestrade shifted uncomfortably, "What?" John frowned, "Well, everyone in a four block radious, well, they've disappeared." he stated, sounding as is he couldn't believe it himself. "John," called Sherlock, he looked up "Sherlock?" he hesitated a moment before walking over to him."what is it?" John asked, staring at the word painted in red on the side of the building. "Croatoan," replied Sherlock "the lost colony,while the leader of the roanoke settlement in the new world was on a jorney to England, the entire coloney disappeared, with just one clue," he pointed to the wrighting, "the word Croatoan carved into a tree, he never found them of course" Sherlock frowned "But that isn't the interesting part." "No?" John asked. "No" Sherlock replied "the interesting part is that this appears to be written in blood."


	7. The Doctor

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed. Sam's hand went to his gun and Dean pulled out the demon blade. "Come on!" Sam growled, he and Dean turned to get back to car, "lets get the hell out of dodge" Dean snarled. They froze as people began to come around the corner. Sam's heart fell, two of them were children, a sandy brown haired girl holding the hand of a pretty woman, who he asumed to be her mother, and the other, a dark haired boy about two or three, cradled in the same woman's arms. His stomach turned at the thought of an innocent family killed. More croats came from the other direction, they were trapped! Suddenly a wind picked up,ruffling Sam's hair and making Dean's jacket flap. An odd sound ripped through the air, A loud wheezing groan. The outline of a blue box faded in and out of existance untill finaly solidifying. A man with a long mop of brown hair and a bright childlike smile stuck his head out of the TARDIS. For thats what it was, a TARDIS, the last TARDIS. And that man, that brilliant, impossible man, was the Doctor, and this day was a long time coming. That seemingly simple car, with that seemingly unimportant note, left by the seemingly ordinary man, on that seemingly average night, all aligned into impossible adventures and stead fast friendship between two brothers, an army doctor, a consulting detective, the Doctor, Amelia Pond, and Rory Williams. On that day, at 2:00 in Henderson, North Carolina, none of these extrordinary people had any idea what would happen when that strange man, with his mop of brown hair and red bow tie, stuck his head out of his extrordinary machine and said, "oh, so not Switzerland then." 


	8. Chance meeting-ish

Sam and Dean stared at the man in shock for a moment, then recovered themselves enough to raise their weapons. The Doctor scowled "who are you, what is that?!" Dean demanded. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled, the infected croatoans momentarily forgotten. "I'm the Doctor, and this is the TARDIS," a young red haired woman stepped out of the box after him and a young man wearing a puffy vest followed her. The Doctor spun around, flailing his hands about in a quite ridiculous manner, "and these are the Ponds, Amy and Rory" "Williams" the young man, Rory, muttered, but his tone was light and cheerful. "yeah, I don't actualy care who the hell you are, but you better get out, get back in your box thing and do whatever it was you did to get here." snapped Dean gruffly. The Doctor frowned, but before he could speak the red-head interrupted "Doctor, where are we, and who are they?" "good questions Pond, I'd quite like to know that for myself" just then the Doctor seemed to notice the croats "but not right now. Back, back, into the TARDIS" he cried, somehow able to tell something was very wrong. The three hurried into the blue box, the Doctor paused in the door frame, "well, come on!" Dean glanced at Sam "no way" Sam sighed "it's that or be infected" then he dragged his protesting brother into the TARDIS.


	9. the Detective

Sherlock was lying on the couch, again, fingers steepled before him, eyes closed, deep in thought. John was blogging, again, and sipping tea. He frowned at Sherlock, "So, what do you think?" Sherlock's grey blue eyes narrowed to cat-like slits, "about what?" "the case" "oh," Sherlock replied, and said nothing more. John's lips twitched slightly, " you don't know." Sherlock opened his mouth to reply when a loud grating noise filled the air and wind picked up. Except they weren't outside, they were in the flat. The outline of a blue police bublic call box faded in and out of existence between where Sherlock lay and John sat. They both stared, totally utterly confused. A tall man in a leather jacket shoved out of the box followed by a truly gigantic man in a plad shirt and dark jacket, behind him followed a gangly man in a bow tie and tweed jacket, following him was a slightly more average man in a puffy vest, and last was an extremely pretty woman with vibrant green eyes and fiery red hair. "oh, um." the bowtie wearing man said "Is this your flat, terribly sorry to Intrude" he beamed at the two men "I'm the Doctor." the Doctor introduced himself, smiling apologetically, Amy and Rory shifted uncomfortably, while Sherlock, John, and the Winchesters stared, stunned. Sherlock stood and walked across the coffe table, stepped down, walked toward the Doctor, and stared at him intently. The Doctor extended a hand looking slightly sheepish, but Sherlock didn't take it. After a few moments the detective spoke, "Sherlock Holmes."


	10. arrival

For a moment nothing stirred in apartment 221B, at 2:00, may the 17th, 2013. It was utterly silent as seven strangers stood, seven strangers who's meeting had not been an accident, seven strangers who would, over time, become close friends (or in the case of a certain consulting detective, allies, at the very least). These seven (mostly) people stared at their surroundings, some shocked, some nervous and one exited, if a tad embarrassed at having flown into the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes. Not that he knew who Sherlock was yet, but the name rang a bell. Sherlock Holmes, where had he heard that name? Finally Dean took a deep breath and, predictably, muttered "son of a bitch."


	11. introductions

Rory frowned "Doctor what is going on?" "very good question Mr. Pond." he turned and smiled amiably, "lets start with names, we know Sherlock here, i'm the Doctor, this is Amy, Rory" he gestured to each person as he spoke, seemingly unable to talk without flapping his hands around, "and you?" " Dr. John Watson." an understandably shaken John replied "i'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." Sam spoke for Dean, who, after flying in the TARDIS, seemed rather un-inclined. "alright, this is your flat, where are we?" the Doctor's grin never faltered. "221B Baker street, London." John replied, "and the date?" questioned the doctor, "may 17th" "what year?" John frowned slightly at that "2013." "WHAT?!" choked Dean, who had finally recovered his voice. "2013" John repeated, "no,no,no,no, see we were in Hendersonville North Carolina, TWO THOUSAND SEVEN!" yelled Dean. The Doctor unfailing grin became rather sheepish, "Er, that may be my fault." The brother stared at him, Sam appearing confused, very confused, and Dean angry. Dean took several deep breaths through gritted teeth, "alright listen here," he snarled, advancing on the Doctor. Sam stepped forward, holding his brother back, "Dean calm down" he muttered, "just...breath" Dean glared at his little brother. Well, hardly little, Sam being the tallest in the room of fairly tall people. Younger, then. "Someone please explain what is going on here." John finally managed.


	12. What do you mean, you don't know?

***peeks out from hiding place* So, um I'm back? because you have all been so patient you get the next two chapters at once, yay. ummm, don't kill me.**

"Yes, um, sorry about, you know" the Doctor frowned at the Winchesters "Sam and Dean, and John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, I could have sworn..." but then the cheery smile was fixed firmly back in place "ah well,"

The rest of the people in the room stared at him, the person who looked no older than 20 or so, but dressed like a grandparent and acted like a child. "Doctor, explain" the apparently Scottish redhead, Amy, demanded. She didn't sound angry though, not really, the sharp tone failing to conceal the amusment and excitement she was obviously feeling. "where are we?"

Sherlock cut in, "London, flat 221 B Baker street." he appeared to be fascinated by the Doctor and the TARDIS, though a touch frustrated. He could read the others like a book, but the strange bowtied man was a mystery to him. "well," the Doctor began, "I don't know"

* * *

Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor "you don't...He doesent know!" Rory cried exasperatedly.

"the moving in time and space I still understand." The Doctor reassured "sort of" he muttered, too quietly for the others to hear "what I don't understand is, what was wrong with those people?"

"They were infected" Dean snapped. "Infected?" asked John, "Yes" a much calmer Sam replied "It's a virus, a nasty one. A bit like rabies actually, it turns people into savages. They can still reason and think, but they have one goal, to kill or infect everyone else. Kind of like zombies, if that helps. And there's no cure." he finished sadly. Silence, then Sherlock spoke up "that's not possible. If a disease such as that existed there would be records, people researching it. Trying to cure it."

"Did you consider the fact that there are no records because, even if they survived, which they wouldn't, everyone would probably think they were crazy?" Replied Dean.

* * *

**yup, sooo, bye then. Um, I hate to say it, but updates will probably take some time, my mind is totally elsewhere, mainly at Hogwarts with my other fic, Jack VS the pink toad. So, Bye! *runs and hides.* **


End file.
